


The nephilim protector

by Nephilimsxdownworlders



Series: BlackHawk [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec/magnus break up, Battle, Hurt, Love, Nephilim, New Girl - Freeform, Pain, shadowworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephilimsxdownworlders/pseuds/Nephilimsxdownworlders
Summary: « There’s no such thing as new shadowhunters »« You said that when Clary came around, besides are you sure she’s a shadowhunter ? » questioned Isabelle« Well, I don’t know, is the stamina rune on her neck not big enough for you to see it ? » Alec Lightwood replied exasperated.« Yeah, well I’m pretty sure I saw silver magic all around her fingers when she killed that loose vampire outside pandemonium »---------It's also a "Alec dealing with his breakup" fiction with the new girl helping him in a way





	1. Defeated

If it was only the purple bags under his eyes, it would’ve been okay; his parabatai wouldn’t be so worried. But, for the past two weeks Alec spent more time in the training room than in his office, he’d spent more time in hunts than with his family, because at least, he would concentrate more on the tasks than on his heart. He spent his days training, hitting the punching bag with such force that every hit would reopen not only his newly knuckles wounds but also the ones on his elbows and shoulders. He poured his sadness,his pain and anger in every beat that it seemed like the bag would shatter with every beat.  
But Alec didn’t mind, when he trains, when he hits, when he goes on the beam, his mind concentrates on his training, and not on his heart.

Because, when he thought about it, he felt noting, just emptiness. As if his heart was snatched out of him, and left at its place juste a void. It was worse than any injury he had, since no rune could heal a broken heart.

Therefor, Alec stopped thinking about it, actually he also stopped doing alot of things like sleeping because everytime he closed his eyes he could see the love of his life walking away from him; eating; he stopped calling him and eventualy he stopped caring.

«  Nephilim love once and fiercely, don’t be afraid of what you feel Alexander »

Yeah, well emotions are just distractions and I was taught to control them, I’m a warrior not a lover; Alec thought.

« To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed » 

And just like that, Alexander Gideon Lightwood went back to be this selfless and emotionless warrior he was before he met Magnus Bane. Just like that, Alec stopped taking care of himself because his life « isn’t worth it ».

 

The boy was on the beam high in the air, near the ceiling of the training room, he didn’t put the protection straps, so if he failed his flip, he would surely fall a couple of meters on the hard and cold ground of the institut. H  
Before he could even attempt his jump, Isabelle came rushing in the room.

« Alec, we’re going to pandemonium tonight with Jace ! And you are coming with us this time » She really looked like her brother, the same eyes, the same smile, a smile that Izzy missed so much on her brother. She was all geared up, apparently coming home from a hunt as the blood on her boots indicated. « It’s been two weeks, we want to take you out, and actually you can’t say no, we will drag you out there no matter what. »

« Okay yeah sure whatever » was the only response Alec could give. He seemed too focus on the beam, even if really all he could think about was that pandemonium was and still is Magnus’ nightclub, and that eventually, he will bump into the warlock.

 

Pandemonium was full of Downworlders, as always, they would come out at night and pass around their drugs to the poor mundanes. Some would even suck blood out of them and leave them with just enough so they won’t faint.  
The place was full of glamours and the music was so loud that our four nephilims didn't even pay attention to what was happening around them. And to be fair, they already knew, Pandemonium was well-known for what happened there, but the nephilims weren’t aloud to do anything because it was downworlders territory. The accords were what kept them from interfering; but truth be told, if a little "accident" would happen the clave won't take any actions unless the downworld protest. 

After a couple, or way too much, drinks; the group of friends were dancing in the middle of the club. They really were having fun. Jace was dancing with clary the whole night trying to steal kisses from her, Isabelle was dancing with his brother and a handsome mundane. And from time to time some girls would come around Alexander to try and dance with him, which earned him a couple of amusing looks from his parabatai and his sister. Nightclubs weren't really his thing, but he was way too drunk to even think about it, so he nicely danced with them, not too close but not too far from the girls bodies. Their skins would brush against each other sometimes, it didn’t bother him, it pleased him to know that at least some girls were attracted to him.  
Now and then he would steal glances around the club with his glass-like eyes, scanning the place for only one person. He was scared to see him, but he couldn’t help to wonder if his Magnus was there. « His », yeah, that would be something he should change, Magnus isn’t « his » anymore, and Alec wasn’t even sure if Magnus was ever his, even when they were together.

The group of friends were ready to leave, waiting for a cab a couple of streets down the club when they heard a strident scream. A scream for a life, a scream that meant torture, a scream that meant fear and pain. As if the alcohol vanished from their bodies, they all ran towards to source of this scream, their shadowhunter training taking over.  
When they arrived at the end of a gloomy dead-end they were too late. A body was already on the floor, dead. Blood was running down his arm, his eyes were still open, full of fear, and his teeth were still out. A vampire. It was a vampire.

A girl stood facing the dead-end, her right arm lifted in front of her and her hand closed in a fist. In front of her was, like glued to the wall, a man trying to breath. His feet didn’t touch the ground; he was pale, as if life was escaping his body through his jerky breaths. He streched out his arms towards the girl, showed his fangs and with his last hard inspiration he closed his eyes.  
She lowered her arm and with that, the man fell to the floor.

Isabelle took out her whip ready to seize whoever the girl was, Clary held her dual kindjals as if her life depended on her grasp, Jace took out his seraph and murmured « Barachiel » so it would light up in a pale turquoise. Alec was ready to let an arrow fly toward the girl’s back.

Her brown hair was gathered in a ponytail, they had loose curls at their tips. She was dressed all in black, like their gears but hers was different. It had silver linings here and there that accentuated her curves. Some at her hips, others leaving her shoulders to reach the middle of her back and continuing in a vertical towards the end of her jacket. The sleeves were black, but see-through, and the nephilims could decipher the same silver lines that were on her gear, traced on her arms, as if silver was pulsing through her arteries.

« I wouldn’t do that if I were you » said the girl with a stone cold voice.

« How… How could she know we’re here ? » whispered Clary.

« By order of the clave, you shall come with us to the New York Institut and we won’t hesitate to use force » Alec’s voices came out more harsh then he’d expected, he couldn’t control his emotioned after what he just saw. That girls sucked out the life of two vampires. It looked like those two vampires where in the wrong place at the wrong time, but what if they attacked her ? That could be a possibility.

« I’m afraid that’s not going to be possible » and with that said, the girl turned around. She was beautiful, she had hazel big eyes, wide open. When her face didn’t show any compassion, or any emotion toward her recent actions; her eyes told otherwise. They weren’t sad, or watery but they looked…empty. Her gaze was just empty, as if she lost the most precious thing in her life, and now her eyes would hold all her misery. Something was missing from her gaze. There was hatred too, a lot.  
When Alec’s eyes met hers, he could see all of what he felt in his heart. A void. Without realizing it he lowered his bow.

« You really think we’re going to let you leave like that ? Without a fight? » asked Jace nastily, prepared to jump at the girl’s first move.

A smirk formed on her face « I could hope so, but it’s always more fun to fight » she broke into a run towards the blonde.

Alec’s arrow flew, aimed right at her heart, but with a wave of her hand, she made the arrow sink into the ground. She jumped and took out her seraph blades, « Gabriel, Hadraniel », then she hit the ground, and started to fight with Jace.  
« Four against one, it’s going to be easy » Isabelle thought, and she held her whip high in the air and let it grasp the girl’s wrist. It burnt the brunette a bit, but she continued fighting as if it was just a paper cut. 

Her fighting skills were beautiful, it was like she was dancing. She escaped every arrow shot at her, dodge every throw. Jace couldn’t even hurt her, it was like his seraph brushed her skin but never touched her. 

Obviously it wasn’t true, the girl was bleeding, like the rest of them. She was hurt, like the rest of them; but she didn’t care, actually, she liked it even. It made her feel alive.

As she threw Clary across the alley and into the nearest wall, she tightened her ponytail and walked away, leaving the four friends on the floor.

 

«Damn it, open a stupid portal Clary, let’s get out of here » Jace was furious.

Clary drew the portal rune, and they arrived in the infirmary.

They all looked devastated, they were four, four against one, what the hell happened? She was fast, she was good, really good. Too good actually, they never saw someone fight like she did.

« There’s no such thing as new shadowhunters » breathed out Alec, breaking the unbearable silence that settled. It wasn’t addressed to anyone in particular, he was just trying to convince himself that that girl wasn’t nephilim, that she was someone, something else entirely, a demon maybe?

« You said that when Clary came around, besides are you sure she’s a shadowhunter ? » questioned Isabelle

« Well, I don’t know, is the stamina rune on her neck not big enough for you to see it ? » Alec Lightwood replied exasperated.

« Yeah, well I’m pretty sure I saw silver magic all around her fingers when she killed that vampire outside pandemonium » retorted Isabelle.

Clary was in a bad shape, her limbs were hurting in places she never thought could hurt. That said a lot, because since she started training with the siblings she found out that every inch of her body could be in pain.  
Jace drew a couple of iratze on her to take the pain away.

 

Alec got to his feet and left the infirmary without getting treatment. He left and didn’t listen to his sister’s or brother’s protests about how a mess he looked like and how he should stay at the infirmary to get checked.  
Yes, his whole body hurted, but it was better to hurt everywhere, because like that, he didn’t feel his heart.


	2. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle goes to talk to Magnus when she finds him with a black and silver dressed girl. Meanwhile Jace tries to talk to his parabataï about his break up .

Magnus Bane was coming home to his loft after a long day. Being the High Warlock of Brooklyn had been a privilege to Magnus, and it speared him the occasional visits of costumers and worse, it speared him to go to his costumers and help them « oh Magnus, make her fall in love with me » « Oh Magnus please make me a portal » « Magnus summon me a demon » « Take away my memories Magnus ». Its only been a week and he is already sick of all those stupid mundanes, they are never happy. The title of HWOB meant everything, and now, he has to live with the consequences of his actions. So, it was natural that he was coming home late at night after a long long day of work.  
He left the door unlocked because Isabelle will be coming soon. She didn’t exactly tell him why she would come but he assumed it was either to heal a friend or the yell at him AGAIN about Alexander.

He laid his keys on the closest commode. When he looked up he saw I familiar shadow.

« I heard you were in town, Skye », said Magnus « I would say it is a pleasure to see you, but it really isn’t ».

« I’m here as a friend Magnus » answered a girl wearing a black and silver gear.

« Were you ever a friend ? »

The girl shot a sour glance at the warlock.

« Well, if you are here as a friend », Magnus accentuated on that last word « at least take a seat and drink with me » Skye didn’t even have time to say a word that a glass appeared in her hand. She looked at it but didn’t take a sip.

« I heard the position of high warlock has been filled », after a quick pause she added « you can’t be very pleased about that, surely you will find a way to take it back from Lorenzo ».

« If you came to talk about that you can leave, this matter has nothing to do with you. Why are you here Skye? You know well I don’t like surprised visits, or you for that matter, so the combination isn’t my favorite thing »

If she was hurt, no one could tell; her expression was firm and fierce « the inquisitor is in town » She dropped it like a bomb, and was now waiting for it to explode. Except Magnus only shrugged.

« and your point is ? the inquisitor is highly not my concern but shadowhunter’s. And as I recall, the inquisitor has the right to go where it pleases her »

« The inquisitor is coming to town » she repeated. Magnus could hear fear in her voice.

« I got that the first time", now he was annoyed.

Skye got up to his feet « She’s going to train them Magnus, you need to stop them. I don’t care what it’ll take from you, they mustn’t train ! » worry was all over her voice.

« Skye, I’m not their protector, they do what they want, and it’s not as if they’re not training already. Plus, what they do is not my business, I don’t care » he drank his whole glass at once and took another one.

She turned around to face the window. Brooklyn was illuminated, the city was beautiful. « You don’t understand she’s going to TRAIN them », the girl accentuated the word, as if it should mean something.

« Oh » said Magnus, « well, it’s their problem isn’t it, tell them yourself ! I’m not meddling in shadowhunters business »

« As if it ever stopped you » snapped Skye  « Don’t you remember what it did to me ? To Eric ? And Marie-Louise ? For the angel Magnus it broke our bond ! It’ll do the same for Alec ! And… And it’s the Herondale kid ! » She was screaming now.

« And ? I don’t care anymore, so please, get out now or i’ll make you leave » Magnus retorted.

She was facing him now, looking at him in the white of his eyes « What the hell ? You love him don’t you?. This is a warning Magnus, I swear you’ll regret this if you don’t say anything ! They mustn’t train, or their deaths is on your hands ! I cannot believe this, you’re… you’re so stupid. I honestly don’t understand you ! I am risking everything to come here, and you just «  don’t care »? Are you serious ? » the girl was angry now, she was lashing out, silver fumes were all around her fingers. She didn’t understand a thing, Alexander was all Magnus has and now he doesn’t care if he dies ? How could he say that ?

Before Magnus could answer anything, or drag Skye out of his apartment, a voice filled the silence « If you came to lash out at Magnus, get out, he doesn’t need a stupid customer like you to tell him what to do. Get out. Now. » the voice was cold, harsh. Isabelle Lightwood came in the room, her whip in hand, determined to fight at the first resistance of the new girl.

« Customer? Oh that’s new, if I want magic, i can easily do it myself » snapped Skye, then she looked at Magnus and said « this » gesturing her hand between Magnus and her « this was a warning Magnus, if anything happens it’s all on you, mark my words » and with that, the brunette open a portal and left.

« I could’ve taken care of that myself » said Magnus before changing himself in more comfortable clothes. « What owes me your visit ? Coming to yell at me some more or do you have a real demand this time ? »

« Don't take this as friendship warlock, I had more pressing things to discuss than this girl.Who is she? She killed two vampires yesterday night !  »

« Apparently, « a friend » » mimicked Magnus « She was supposed to get married to someone I knew, but instead she killed him. Nice right ? » He poured alcohol in a glass and gestured Isabelle to take it, but she didn’t move. She had her hand on her hips, she was serious. When his brother had started to date Magnus she was first full of doubt, but she learnt to trust and even like the warlock. She used to visit a lot, even when Alec wasn't there, but it all changed. All of her visits were now institut business or yelling at Magnus for how stupid he is and how we'll end up alone for the rest of his immortal life. Today wasn't any different; she was here on business, there was no trace left of their friendship, and the warlock couldn't blame her.

« What is she? From where do you know this « friend »? I don’t really care who she killed Magnus, this is important, Alec will need to notify the clave, and I never saw anyone fight like she does. She is dangerous ! » Isabelle was talking so fast that it took a minute for Magnus to take it all in.

« To tell you the truth, I don’t exactly remember since when or how I know her ; but yes, she is rather powerful, you shouldn't try to cross her path again » after taking a long sip from his new Martini, he added « for the vampires my guesses are either they insulted her or they deserved it »

« I don't care if they deserved it or not, she's not here on behalf of the clave or any institut, it seems no one knows her except you, so start talking Magnus»

« I think I said enough, if you want answers ask the inquisitor, I heard she's in town. It’s not my place. If this was all, I suggest you leave Isabelle, I won’t say another word about Skye. Good night » Magnus said, but Isabelle won’t budge, she didn’t move a muscle. « I’m afraid to ask, but, how is Alexander ? » His voice was soft now, like velvet. The warlock was truly worried about Alec Lightwood. He knew that his ex-lover was taking a lot of hunting shifts and patrols, and worried that Alec would over-work so he won’t think about what happened.

« You know what Magnus? You’re right, you should be afraid of asking that question, it is not your place anymore. Good night. »She was furious and forgot all about why she came in the first place; it was not important anymore, Skye was her priority. The fierce girl turned around and left the same way she entered, fast and soundless; except this time, she slammed the door. She knew too well the warlock, it was no use to stay and try to get information out of him, it would not work. She was going to find out everything by herself.

 

Alec was lying on his bed, he could feel his whole body hurting. He hadn't use a iratze because his wounds weren’t that deep, and also, even if he won’t admit it, he wanted to feel his body hurt. This time, when he closed his eyes he saw the girl’s stare. It didn’t leave his mind, and it had distracted him during their fight. « Who is she? » he whispered. And with that said, he fell into sleep. It has been two weeks, and it was the first time he fell asleep without thinking about Magnus. Maybe he was recovering, maybe Magnus won’t be the only thing on his mind from now on, maybe he’ll be able to look at him in the next cabinet meeting without his heart breaking over and over. 

Yes, Alec lightwood was getting better, but little did he know that the worse was yet to come.

A hard knock on his door woke him up, at first he didn’t answer, maybe the intruder would go away at some point. The relentless knocks proved him otherwise, the person won’t stop until the door opens.

« Alec open up please it’s me » of course it was him, Alec couldn’t get one night of proper sleep without being awoken in the middle of the night. « I’m sleeping » was all he could say, as he was truly exhausted. 

« Bro… » it felt more like a plea than anything else. I think it was in the way that word was said that Alec decided to talk, or at least let Jace in the room. 

Alec got up, open the door and crashed back on his bed. « What do you want Jace ? Afraid of the dark or what? » he found himself laugh at his joke. A year or two ago, the blonde told him about his jalousy as a kid of when Maryse would sing them a song at night to make sure they weren’t afraid of the dark. Of course he wasn’t afraid, but he was alone, lost, sad and he could hear through his wall all the love their mother had put in that song to prove them they were safe. He wanted that too, he wanted a mother but was afraid to ask. So, as a brother, it was natural that Alec teased Jace every time he could.

« Haha yeah sure, whatever » Jace was gathering his words, afraid of how his parabatai would react. It felt as if he was walking on eggshells since the break up. « Please talk to me, I know you’re sad,I can fell it, and you’re not letting me help Alec… »

The black-haired boy got up, he was now pacing in front of Jace « It’s just…. » He was going to pour his heart out to Jace, he couldn’t do it anymore, pretend that everything is fine when really nothing was. He wanted his brother to make him feel better, but he didn’t want to bother him with all of this, it wasn’t worth it. What was done is done and there was no changing that, no going back « I was just carried away, okay ? I let my feelings overflow and I paid the consequences. Really it’s nothing, i’m way better now. » a silence settled « it’s just… » he sat back down next to the blonde, together, in the dark, they really looked like silver and gold, like the sun and the moon; so different but in every ways the same. « We’re shadowhunters and that’s it. There’s nothing more, emotions clouds judgement and we know that, you do. I did; I do and what happened was a mistake that’s all. Nothing to say, nothing to be sad about, nothing to discuss ». And with that, Alec laid back on his bed hoping for his brother to leave.

« You can’t possibly think that, you’re not fine and I know it, I see it, I feel it ! » he then added « Alec you’re my brother, my parabatai, you can show your emotions to me there won’t be any judgement; we’re on the same side remember ? » Jace looked at him, his gaze was soft and gentle. It held the whole love he felt for his brother, and the worry he had been carrying for weeks now.

« Well I don’t know what you’re feeling because I’m good. » Alec’s tone was now harsh and bitter. He didn’t want the sound like that, it was Jace and he loved him, but talking about Magnus was hard, and to be honest he didn’t want to hear the Warlock’s name ever again. What Alec said earlier was partly true, he did feel that way; they’re shadowhunters, they fight, they hunt and they kill. There’s no place for love or emotions or anything of that sort and Alec had learned it the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi !  
> So this chapter is rather short, i'll try to make longer ones promise !!!:)
> 
> I hope you like it and i'll post a couple more chapters as fast as I can xxx


	3. Beastly

The whole institut was on high alert. Two greater demons where loose, wandering in New York. All the shadowhunters present in the institut were running around getting ready to go hunt and kill. All the shadowhunters present didn’t mean much, we could count them on our fingers, they’ll be out numbered, that was a fact all the hunters agreed on, many death will be known tonight. Some were gearing up, others were in the weapons room looking for their weapon of choice. 

Jace’s team, and Simon who insisted on coming with them, arrived at the corner of Metropolitan avenue and 69th street when on enormous black shape crowled onto them. It was nothing compared to the demon they’ve faced before. This one was black, darkness circled around him, and if it wasn’t for the occasional fire designs all around his abdomen, and head, the hunters wouldn’t have been able to decipher the different body parts. It slided heavily against the ground, leaving a slim trace behind him. Two immenses heads were zooming around, approching each nephilim one by one, and its long tentacules would pop around and try to hit them.

As the five friend circled the beast, Alec drew out his first arrow, and his shot was the signal. After that it was a course for their lives.

Jace darted forward with his blades, and stapped multiples times the demon’s back, but by each shots it became more and more difficult to draw out the blade; the devil’s skin was too sticky.

Clary was dunking under, jumping over the tentacles trying to take a hold over them, but in vain. Although its body moved slowly, its tentacules moved to fast to be seen and they started to push and pull Clary in every directions. In doing so, she lost her balance, and daggered one of them, but it wasn’t enough, the beast got a hold on her and was now playing with and shaking the red-haired girl in the air.   
At first Isabelle tried to help, grasping each tentacules one by one with her whip, ripping them out of its body, but as one was taken out, two more would grow back. As one nightmare vanished, two more would appear.

Simon moved fast, he escaped easily the tentacules, and climbed the demon’s body. The body wasn’t just skin, it was fire, Edom’s fire, so each touch burnt the vampire to the core. The pain was nearly unbearable but Simon continued, ascending to one of his neck and biting where ever he can, trying to distract it. Nothing was working, the beast was too powerful, too big, too monstrous for them.

At first, Alec shot as much arrows as he could. One went to his abdomen, the other to his right eye, multiples on his tentacules. But by the time he finished his stack of arrows, nearly half of them hadn’t met the target; or maybe they did, but its slimy skin prevented them to sink in.

So he ran towards it, two blades in hand, slashed everything he could. Instead of blood, lava would flow. It made anger rise in the demon, and he started to hit them more powerfully, they’d dropped one by one as dominos each time the demon would lay skin on them.   
Jace got a couple of ribs broken when he started to fight by hand; all his seraph melted by the heat that emanated for the beast.  
Alec was on the ground, getting sting every seconds by the claws of the devil, his cries resonnated in the street. His scream was so full of pain that it freezed his sister to the bone. She tried to get a hold of him, but the demon crossed her paths and slapped her so hard that she flew away and crumbled on the hard ground.

But all at once, the stinging stopped, Clary fell to the ground, Simon shouted something and let go of his grasp over the demon; only Jace continued hitting it in vain.  
Silver fumes enfolded around the dark flesh.The fumes transformed in water, and in a matter of seconds, the demon was high in the air, in bubble of water, drowing.   
The whole team watched in awed as the demon gulped for air. His tentacules were flying around the bubbble.

« Oh shit this is just like in Percy Jackson ! The demon is Luke hahahah » laughed Simon, but when he met Jace glare he added « And… I’m going to shut up now »

The girl from the night before appeared, the beast held all of her concentration. Her silvery veins popped out from her arms and neck, if she continued like that, they might explode. She walked towards it steadily, calmly, focused.  
She changed the water for fire, and now the beast was burning bright; but not red, the flames were blue. Not a lot of people knew that but blue flames burns deeper and harder than reds.  
She adventured herself towards the demon, and stopped when she was just a meter away from it. What a fool she was.

In a instant, on of the beast’s tentacules caught a grip on her. She was taken, engulfed in the ball of fire.   
Of course her magic knew her and wouldn’t hurt her, but the same couldn’t be said for the beast as he released all his power towards her. She got sting on her arms and heart, burnt on her thoracique cage and abdomen, scratched on her face and legs. All of her bones cracked at once while the beast thightened his grip on the girl. She didn’t cry out, she didn’t scream, hell, no tears ran down her face. She was facing death and she felt nothing. No hurt, no fear, no expectations; one could almost say she welcomed death with open arms.

As the girl inhaled for the last time, everything around her exploded. The beast disappeared in black fumes abandoning the silver girl to a three meters fall.  
When she hit the ground, silence fell upon the metroplitan street. She didn’t move, holding her breath, afraid of the beast and the possibility of it creeping up on her. 

Clary put away her stele and ran towards the girl. She was followed by Alec, but his parabatai and sister stood at their place, frozen, enable to move. She saved them, she is dying because of them, she traded her life for theirs, she was willing to die to let nameless people to her live. But what striked Isabelle more, is that, when pain took a hold on her body, she didn’t flinch, she didn’t cry out and beg for it to stopped; instead she let it happen, not even trying to fight back, as if she knew the pain. As if the pain didn’t bother her, as if she wanted to die.

 

« Hey, hey, hey okay look at me, please just keep your eyes open okay? We’ll get you some help », Alec tried to comfort the girl « you need to breath okay ? Don’t hold on your breath, you need to fight, fight, I promise the pain will stop », he traced a couple of healing runes on her body. Her silver arteries and veines were now tainted with the black of ichor, the black of the demon’s venon. If they didn’t get help soon, she’ll die.

The girl exhaled loudly « I….I can’t breath »

« Yes you can, you will, you’re not dying today you hear me ? », the archer’s voice was full of distress, he couldn’t bare the thought of her dying, she saved them, she doesn’t get to die like this. It would be an honorable death, that’s for sure, she’ll be buried in the city of bones, and her bones will protect it with all her force and strenght; it’ll be an honor for her to be able to continue her shadowhunter’s destiny and angelic vow.

« Leave me -» was all that left the girl’s mouth before she chocked on her blood. Her blood wasn’t red as expected but silver; the metallic tast burnt her mouth and she cough some more. She looked at Alec, this time with compassion, a look that meant « leave me to die, let the pain stop », but the raven-haired didn’t catch that meaning as he was compelled by her blue and silver eyes, her eyes that were brown, nearly black a couple of nights before.  
Maybe she wasn’t a shadowhunter after all; and with that thought, she closed slowly and steadily her eyelids covering her glittering gaze.


	4. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and the inquisitor are face to face.  
> Alec confronts Magnus and say something he doesn't mean.

Skye was lying in the infirmary bed for three days now. Her bones were in places, her burnt skin had vanished and was replaced by new beautiful skin, she didn’t have any scars left of her fight for the only exception of the one on her face. Magnus Bane had saved her against his will; but now there wasn’t much he could do as she wasn’t hurt anymore. « The only thing preventing her from waking up is herself » he had said, « if she doesn’t want to wake up, she’ll die eventually »

She looked peaceful, resting like sleeping beauty. Alexander Lightwood hadn’t left her bedside since Jace brought her to the institut that night. This girl mesmerized her, but don’t get scared, he is still attracted to men, it just, this girl is different, there’s something about her that is different, and Alexander can’t quite pinpoint what it is yet. Plus, he wanted to yell at her, and get some explanations.

Magnus came and go out of the room to check on her well-being, as he was the one who healed her, but he didn’t lay once his eyes on Alec, so he didn’t see the kind of mess his love was. Alec lost a lot of weight as he didn’t eat much anymore, all his clothes were too big, his body was covered in unhealed wounds and the bags under his eyes only grew bigger by the days.

When Skye opened her eyes, everyone was in the room. Everyone and someone else. That person held her back to the sleeping girl, but that didn’t matter as Skye quickly recognize who it was. She tried to fake sleep but Alec got up and saw her closing her eyes. « Shit » she thought « maybe he didn’t see me, please please please »

« Guys, inquisitor, she’s awake » said Alec, and everyone hurried by her side. Skye was looking at the ceiling for a moment, there were ornaments, drawings, paintings of angels and angelic runes. She tried to move and in doing so she let out a groan. Everything in her body was sore, it hurt like hell. 

« What ? »snapped Skye

« No it’s just we didn’t think you’d - » Jace started to respond but was cut off by the inquisitor

« Good, I’ll take it from here, you are dismissed »

« As head of this institut, Inquisitor, I believe I should stay » though his voice didn’t show, Alexander was quite scared, it wasn’t his place to contradict his superior. Morgan shot him a questioning look but nodded.

« Very well » 

None of them moved until Alec looked at them as to say « you guys should go now »; and that’s what they did, actuelly they left the room but hid behind the door and Magnus heigntends their voices so they could hear everything.

«There’s no need to talk inquisitor, i’m on my way so don’t take this as me coming back as I have no intention in doing so. The Lightwoods kindly healed me, they know nothing of this, let them be speared» Skye held her gaze high at the inquisitor.  
Alec didn’t quite understand, how could she know them, how could she speak to the inquisitor like that. By the look on the Morgan's face, Alec understood that they knew each other quite well, and that the inquisitor was accustomed to Skye's way of speaking.

Clary and Izzy looked at each other rapidly, « how could she know who we are? », yes everyone was thinking about that, how on earth could she know their name. That girl came out of nowhere, one day she fights against them, the next she saves them, nearly killing herself in the process.

« I think it is too late for this my child, you are already in the walls of this institut. Why don’t you stay and watch as my students start their new training » the smirk that formed on the inquisitor’s face was full of mischief, she knew what she wanted and she’ll get it.

Magnus didn’t say anything to his nephilim then. It was too late. The blonde and the brunette looked at each other in astonishment; what the hell were they talking about? What training?

« You can’t do this and you know it, it is forbidden. The conclave won’t allow it I know that » even if Skye said that quietly, it was well understood that she was challenging the inquisitor.

« Well, I guess what the conclave doesn’t know can’t hurt me, can it ? » smiled the inquisitor

Skye was furious, she got up at once, maybe too fast as the room was spinning. Her hand began to shine with silver fumes, she ran towards the inquisitor and pushed her to the nearest wall. She placed her arm on her throat and whispered to Morgan’s face « Don’t you dare. What happened to your son wasn’t enough ? You want a rematch ? Because as far as I see it, there’s no good ending for this and you know it » there was no fear, no anger, nothing, her voice was just firm and as hard as ice.

« I need them to train, their the best of their age, I want them better. The clave doesn’t understand that, they don’t know how powerful they can be but I know, and I want them to be known in Idris for their success and their strength; we are shadowhunters not mundanes »

Skye's eyes began to shine, they changed from brownish to silver and blue; she was letting her glamour down.

« Bullshit, there’s a fight bigger than all of us that’s coming and you know it »

« Are you afraid we’ll be able to fight you and win ? » Jace had walked in the room and was leaning against a wall.

Skye took out a blade from the inquisitor’s belt and without even looking at Jace she threw it towards him. It went so fast that Jace didn’t have time to move or even blink for that matter.

« You missed » he said with pride; she wasn’t that good after all, was she ?

« Or did I ? » The blade didn’t touch Jace’s skin but it went throught his leather jacket and pinned him to the wall.

She let go of the inquisitor and turned to Jace « I don’t care if you can beat me, Morgenstern, I wouldn’t wish this training on anyone, even on my greatest enemy. Don’t talk about things you don’t know or understand. » Jace flickered at the name of his father, or adoptive father, whatever he was. Everyone knew in Idris that he was a Wayland, didn’t she know ? Or didn’t she accepted it ? She looked quickly at Magnus who was still standing at the doors, her gaze meant everything, she was telling him how stupid he had been, not telling them anything but there was more, she looked at him for strength and reassurance, she looked at him as a daughter would look at her father for help; but Magnus was already feeling terrible and he couldn’t bear the look Skye gave him, so instead he looked at his feet like they were the most interesting things ever.

A silence settled for a while and Skye added sighing « I’ll do it; I know it is me you want, so I’ll do it. Just leave them alone » 

« Well, this is better than what I imagined; It was too easy, what do you want ? »

«I’m the only one, I don’t want anyone else to suffer because of you » Skye was looking toward the ground now, afraid of catching the glare of one of the siblings or even Clary’s as they were all in the room now.

« It settled then, just you. Your training starts today shower and gear up you look distingusting » and the inquistor turned around, smiled to Magnus and dispeared in the long corridors of the New York institut.

Skye walked towards Magnus, he honestly thought she was going to hurt him, but instead she passed by him, bumped a bit into his shoulder and disappeared as well, leaving the nephilims suprised and chocked from what they just seen. No one talked for a moment until Jace took out the blade out of the wall and his jacket and said « This was my favorite leather who does she thinks she is ? »

Alec shot an icy glance at Jace and replied « Seriously Jace? » and left, anger was building up inside him, whatever this training was, whatever the inquisitor had in mind, he’ll know, he’ll discover it.

 

Magnus was walking away from the institut when a voice took him out of his daydream.

"Magnus ! "

He knew the voice, he knew it all too well, he loved that voice. No actually, he loves that voice. Despite what he was feeling, he continued to walk, maybe even faster.  
The man didn't stop at that though, he started to run.

"Magnus Bane !" this time it wasn't the soft and loving voice that called his name; it was the cold and hard voice that Alexander used before he met Magnus.  
That is what made him stop, that scratched out a bit of his heart. It hurt, it hurts so much hearing Alec like that. Cold, with no compassion, a solider, a true warrior.  
The warlock turned around to face his love. For the first time in days he really looked at Alec, he examined every parcel of Alec's body, from his hair to his feet. His heart missed a beat, the nephilim looked horrible, he looked broken, in pieces despite the mask he had put on.

"Yes Alexander ?"

Alec breathed heavily "I know you're tired but I'm afraid this matter can't wait longer", he paused, in search for words. What he was about to ask was truly breaking his heart but he couldn't put up with it anymore. "As you are no longer High Warlock, it is now Lorenzo Rey who will need to take your place in cabinet meetings or appoint a warlock of his choice to represent him".

Magnus was taken aback, he honestly didn't expect that "Oh, of course, I understand, in fact I have already talked with Lorenzo, I'll let you know of his choice". Why was he lying ? He had begged Lorenzo to let him go the cabinet meetings himself, he had begged and begged until that stupid new High Warlock would let him stay as their representative in those meetings. He walked away, but stopped hastily, and turned around "Why now ? Why now Alexander ? You had plenty of time to ask that before, to ask that as soon as you knew I got stepped down of my duties". He was hurting, and he was dreading the answer.

Alec didn't prepared himself for that. Why now ? "I can't stand you being there" no he couldn't say that, or could he ?   
"Well, let me rephrase that for you. I don't want you there." Okay, that is way worse than what he thought, why did he said that ? Yes it was partly true but he had said it out loud, he had said it to Magnus. Hurt was all over Magnus face, but he couldn't blame anyone except himself. Alec has always been truthful and never hid anything. Truth hurts right ?  
Before he could answer anything, Alec had left, he left because he was ashamed, scared and his own words ached him.   
Maybe it was for the best, he needed space, he needed to forget him, Magnus never loved him, he was just a toy.

This time it was Alec that left, it was Alec that walked away and it was Magnus left standing; left barely standing. This time, it was Magnus that watched the love of his life walk away. He watched and he couldn't get to his head that this, this moment might be the last one he'll ever have with Alexander Lightwood. He couldn't accept the idea that Alec was so deeply broken that he went back to the cold-hearted soldier he once was. He couldn't accept that all of what he did to break the walls Alec had built around him was for nothing since the shadowhunter had rebuilt them. He couldn't accept that this was all his fault. But more importantly, he couldn't accept the thought of having truly lost the only person that made him want to live.


	5. Emptiness

« Lightwood you’re coming with me, let’s train »

« I think I’m in the middle of something here Skye so back off » spatted Jace

« I didn’t say Morgenstern, I’m talking to Alec so stop yelling at him for a second so he can fight with me » Skye stopped for a second, than looked at Jace « I get it you’re angry he’s in a bad shape, you look awful by the way Alec, so just fuck off if he doesn’t want to spare and he prefers to stay here to listen about how he looks like a mess and that he doesn’t act like the fucking head of the institut than be my guest but last I checked he didn’t say a thing »

The blondie titled his head and turned his head towards his brother, waiting for an answer. Alec was standing there, exhausted, his face was blank, devoid of emotions. It has been like that since he last talked to his ex-boyfriend. He felt empty, numb. It wasn't the first time Jace had tried to talk to him, but the result was always the same: no answer. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk, in fact, inside he was bursting out of anger, he was yelling, he was crying... But as much as he had so much to say, he couldn't find the right words. Because, no words would describe his feelings, no words were strong enough to pinpoint the exact pain he felt; so instead he said nothing. Why bother with words he thought.

« I’ll meet you in the training room in five » and the archer turned away, and walked out of the room.

« What the hell Skye ? I’m trying to wake him up not killing him, he’s already injured from his hunt he cannot fight like this. He can’t continue like that he is drunk nearly every day, he goes out to hunt and comes home a week later and what you want to train ? You’re serios right now ? He’s broken he’s in pain and you want to train ? » Jace was incredulous, he couldn’t understand why this new girl was so eager to train with his parabataï and it hurted him even more that Alec prefered sparing with a stranger than talking with him « And if you cared for Alec you’d know he need to talk right now, he cannot continue in this line or he’ll never get out of it»

« I never said I cared » she shrugged and followed Alec’s footsteps.

———————

The girl waited for a Alec in the center of the training room with to wooden sticks. She had been training in this room for a month now and still no one dared to enter when she spared or when she did whatever she did in this room. No one knew what was her training exactly, or if she was training at all. The hunters were even afraid to walk near the room, because everytime she was in there, they could hear her cry, scream in pain; no, not in pain, scream in agony. All of the shadowhunters were curious to know what happened in there everyday, but they were too scared to actually ask. And this means a lot, because it takes a lot to scare shadowhunters.  
Jace and Alec had asked numerous times to come and see what that was all about, but the inquisitor had always the same answer "it is not time, you are not ready", whatever that meant.  
She trained at night too, but that no one knew. No one except Alec who bumped into her in the darkness of the corridors at 5 AM. No one knew because at night she traced soundless runes all around the walls, making sure that her screams won't wake the hunters or won't bother missions debriefing.

The Archer walked in soulessly and soundlessly getting his seraph blades ready.

« Not today Alec » she said and threw him a wooden stick.

The started fighting, trying to unbalance the other, to make the other fall, breaking their concentration as they repeated again and again the same moves. It was art really, their body flowed together, they were in unisson, as if the hunters knew what move the other would make. But Alec’s head wasn’t in the game, it wandered around some cat-eyed man, toward the Hunter’s moon pool table, until he was brutally pushed to the floor.

« Get up », Skye’s voice was harsh and cold « Get up now and fight me for real because right now you’re fighting like a little lost girl. Get your head in the game »

The raven-haired boy sighed, got up leaving his stick on the floor and threw her a first punch. She dodged and came for him, he didn’t even try to block, accepted the pain like an old friend.

As she pushed the boy she started to yell « Come on alec, you’re better than this »  
The girl threw a second punch « Who the hell are you ? », then a third came « you’re like a lost girl right now ». He stumbled « I could kill you with a wooden stick, you’re supposed to be better », Skye threw a high kick « You’re a mess », he didn’t fight back. « You’re not worth anything ». Low kick « you’re just like a mundane ». She pushed him again « TALK TO ME », he stumbled AGAIN « Oh you got you’re heart broken and now you just want to cry like a baby girl ». He didn’t react, at any of it, he felt like he was too far, in his own bubble, disconnected from the world. The archer didn't want to fight, he wanted to feel, he wanted to feel the pain under every punch, how his skin bruised, how his newly-made wounds bleed. He wanted to feel his blood running against his pale skin. He wanted to feel anything at all, anything that would distract him from thinking about Magnus.

As she kicked him again and again, he found himself pushed towards the wall « You want your Magnus to come so you can cry like a little girl ? ».

The bubble exploded. 

At the name of his lover, anger rose inside his chest. How dare she speak about him? She has nothing to do with that, she has no right.

« WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ! » he screamed

Skye had her arm at Alec’s throat « I want you to yell, I want you to let it all out, to let this fucking pain consuming you in and out because if you don’t you’ll end up killing yourself »

He pushed her, once, twice, thrice, « You want me to let it all out ? You want to know how I feel ? I feel like there’s a hole in me, growing, getting bigger and bigger and it’s consuming me, I feel like I’m drowning » He punched her in the stomach  « like I cannot breath, like there’s to much air around me that it just engulf me! I can’t see straight I can’t think straight because everytime I close my eyes I see him walking away from me ! Everytime I close my eyes I’m back at the station where he told me that he loved me but it wasn’t going to change anything ! »

He hit her again and again letting the anger and the pain consume him.

«  I’m not good, I never was ! I let him down and he didn’t even let me explain, he hates me and the only thing I was trying to do was to get to know him better! » Skye fell, but he didn’t stop hitting her  « Because he doesn’t trust me enough to tell me his secrets or little things of his past. I had to go to a fucking vampire to get to know MY boyfriend better! Because I loved him so much that I let him know every little detail of me, I loved him so much that I began to need him to function and now that I don’t have him anymore I cannot live, I’m only trying to survive and it hurts, it hurts so much like every cell in my body is bleeding and I cannot do anything about it. And he doesn’t care because he never trusted him because I wasn’t enough for him, I wasn’t enough for him to let me in ».

That time, Skye stopped his punch. He looked at her, his eyes full of unshed tears, pain, anger. He got up, and held a hand to help her.  
She took a step towards him and pulled him in a hug, and that was it, he let it all out, he cried, he sobbed and his legs gave out. He put his whole body weight on her and they stood there, in each other’s arms for what seemed like an eternity. When his anger faded, and his tears stopped rolling on his cheeks, they sat down. 

« It feels good huh, letting it all out ? »

He smiled shyly.

« It’s okay Alec, what you feel it’s normal, I’m sorry for what I said, I was just trying to push your buttons because… » she never finished her sentence because her voice went of track.

« Yeah, it’s okay, thank you I think I needed that more than I knew. »

« The pain is going to ease, and you’re strong, you’re a fighter, don’t let this pain dictate your moves or who you are. » She paused. « I fell in love once, you know ? » He turned his head to her, arched his eyebrow « I know i don’t look like the type, and… and when he died I was just like you, broken, broken beyond repair, I thought every breath I took was forbidden because I was breathing and he wasn’t. Every smile i gave, hurted me because I was smiling and he wasn’t. Every morning I hated myself because I got to see the sun rise while he couldn’t anymore. But, with time, you learn to live with it. And if I was able to, I’m pretty sure you will too. And maybe, who knows, one day you’ll be friends, life is quite unpredictable ».

The silence grew stronger, He didn’t know what to say, and she wasn’t waiting for an answer. After a couple of minutes, she got up « And for what it’s worth, Alec, You’re good enough, don’t ever think you're not enough ». She walked toward the door and was suprised to see Jace, armed crossed leaning in the door frame.

« How much did you hear ? »

« I was here from the start, didn’t want him to get hurt », for the first time since Skye arrived, Jace's voice toward her was soft. That's how she knew he heard, it wasn't soft because she helped his parabatai, it was soft because she lost her love, it was soft because it was full of pity and she didn't want any of it. So she walked away from him as fast as she could.

« Wait ! » he jogged behind the girl « Just...thank you »  
She smiled at him, wiped her sweaty face with a towel « For what Morgenstern ? »  
« For Alec, and stop it with the Morgenstern, I'm a Wayland »

And without a word, she left him standing alone in the dark corridors of the New York Institut.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> This is my very first work so don't be too hard aha ! A stumbled on a couple of fanfiction here and it made me really want to write something of my own. I'm french so I apologize in advance for my spelling mistakes and for my word mistakes (I tend to take french words and make them a bit english ahhahah)  
> I do hope you'll like it and leave comment to let me know :)
> 
> \---------------  
> Hi ! I'm so sorry, I updated chapter 4 as my 3rd, but I corrected it so please go back to chapter three to read and understand chapter 4 xxx sorry for this problem


End file.
